A driver assistance system of a motor vehicle may provide a driver assistance functionality on the basis of a message exchange with vehicle-external objects. Such a driver assistance functionality may, for example, be the execution of a self-braking of the motor vehicle and/or of a steering intervention. The vehicle-external objects may, for example, include an unknown or other vehicle or an infrastructure component, for example, a traffic light. The messages may, for example, be notifications based on the car-2-car standard (see, for example, the internet website www.car-2-car.org). The messages may, for example, describe position data and/or relative distances.
The question arises here as to which radio standard or which radio technology is to be used for exchanging the message. For this purpose, it is known to use a wireless local network (WLAN) module as a radio module based, for example, on the IEEE 802.11p Standard. However, there is also the possibility of exchanging the messages on the basis of a long term evolution (LTE) mobile radio module, which is also referred to as LTE Vehicle. Additionally or alternatively, the 5G-Car2Car Standard may also be provided.
On the whole, the problem thus arises that to provide the driver assistance functionality on the basis of messages from multiple objects, a motor vehicle must ensure that messages can be exchanged with all objects, i.e., that the different transmission technologies supported by the objects can be processed.
An additional problem is that the different transmission technologies, i.e., LTE Vehicle, WLAN or another car-2-car-suitable transmission technology, exhibit different delay times or transmission times, so that because of varying delays during the message transmission, the simultaneous coordination of the driver assistance functionality with multiple objects must be ensured.
The features and advantages of the present embodiments will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawing, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawing, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements.